


Gangsta Love

by Gypsyn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: (WARNING: Gangsta Parody fic ahead, AU, Crack Fic, F/M, Humor, I barely did anything for this one, Implied Sexual Content, Major OoCness, OOC, Sexual Content, lots of crude language, so buckle up.), so so cringey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsyn/pseuds/Gypsyn
Summary: This is the Gangsta Parody fic that mustardyellowsunshine, grapefruitwannabe, and I slapped together purely for laughs.Seriously, just pass this one over if you came for something that even remotely makes sense. I don't think a single one of its creators can read this monstrosity without cringing to our toes or laughing our heads off at the absurdity.You have been WARNED.





	Gangsta Love

His long white hair swayed rhythmically as he gangsta walked down the street. Like a good gang member do. His jive was popping. He glared at all the motherfuckers who dared walk in his path. He would head shot 360 no scope all their asses if they let him. As l33t as he was they would stand no chance. Them muggle bitches had nothing on him.

He saw a sweet sweet piece of ass walking ahead. Her long dark hair was streaked with red and purple. She had crazy long legs clad in fishnet tights and 6-inch stiletto heels. Her round bubble ass swayed with every step, and she was wearing a black mini skirt and a halter top, and a gold chain with a dollar sign that swung between her ample breasts.

What a fine thang she was. He needed to get in that.

Shawty noticed that fly homeboy's strut in her direction and looked him up and down. Damn, That thing would take her more than a town over. His body was rocking it if you get what I mean. She couldn't take her eyes off his ass as he whistled at her.

"Damn boo what I gotta do to hit that?"

"Hand over a crisp $50," she said while z-snapping.

"Daaaaaaaamn that all?"

"I'm givin you a discount honey."

Player looked at her with a sly smile. "You don't know what Daddy you're hittin' up, bitch." The dope hip-hop music from the store next door fueled his steps as he closed in on her. Her breasts were god damn magnetic.

She started moving her hips in time with the beat, taunting him with her pure sex. "So show me Big Daddy," she purred, grabbing him by the chain around his neck that he had that was totally blinged out and gold and stuff. He was totally loaded. She looked down at his crotch. Hopefully in more ways than one.

He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against his Little Big Dog - which wasn't so little anymore. "I'm gonna take you on a ride on my steamin' semen truck," he growled totes sexily. The sweet vibe he was getting from this snake charmer was magic.

She moaned at his words.

At that moment, a schoolbus full of preschoolers drove by staring at them grinding against each other on the street. The player flipped them off and licked his shawty's neck. He didn't give a fuck about anything than the fucking he was about to give this baby girl. Her pussy would be all stirred up and the shape of his wang would be engraved into her.

Shawty smirked at Daddy and wiggled against his growing pleasure wand. "Then let's take this back to my place Mr. Truck Driver."

Daddy nodded as she led him away by his dick. Hitting a chick this hot must be an achievement. And he had it unlocked.

A gaggle of nuns walked past them as Shawty led him away and stroked his love rocket at the same time. The ladies all stared at their sexy bodies that dripped with sex and longing. They made small gasps of horror and he laughed cuz those virgins didn't know what his one-ey3d snake could do. It was a 10-inch monster that if any woman saw would just stop and suck it like the sluts they really are.

Baby girl just glared at the nuns and flipped them off. "I'm gettin' fucked and gettin' paid bitches! Back off he's mine get your own sugar."

From across the street, Inuyasha and Kagome stared in horror at the retreating forms of themselves. Falling into an alternate universe (Especially THIS alternate universe) wasn't exactly what they'd expected when setting out this morning.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha from the safety of the bushes. "Um. W-What was…"

His eyes widened at something their alternate selves were apparently doing. She saw his expression and turned to glance back just before he slapped his hands over her eyes. "DON'T KAGOME!" he ordered in a panicked voice.

"I-It's a little late for that Inuyasha," she squeaked out.

There was a pause while the two of them recovered from their shock. The girl slowly looked up at him, pushing away his hand with a blush."Is your um… is IT really that big?"

The half demon turned a deeper shade of red and sputtered out, "S-Shut up!"

Kagome tried not to look down at his crotch. "It's just-"

"WE'RE GOING BACK, RIGHT NOW." Inuyasha grabbed her arm and swung her onto his back, then he sprinted off to the shrine. "This place is fucking weird, Kagome! It obviously isn't safe. See if I EVER let you come to an AU fic EVER again!"

At the moment, Kagome couldn't help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you.
> 
> \----  
> You can find me on FF.Net here: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3783208/Gypsyn  
> -  
> I'm on Tumblr here: https://gypsin.tumblr.com/  
> and here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/punapurreciator (if you want my Miraculous Ladybug blog)  
> -  
> My Deviantart page is here: https://gypsyn13.deviantart.com/  
> -  
> You can find my friend Grapefruit wannabe on Ao3 here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitwannabe/pseuds/grapefruitwannabe
> 
> And my friend mustardyellowsunshine on tumblr http://mustardyellowsunshine.tumblr.com/  
> on FF.net  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/451749/Mustard-Yellow-Sunshine  
> and AO3  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustardYellowSunshine/works?fandom_id=13184  
> She and I also host a podcast together so if you want to hear us obsess over Inuyasha stuff you can find that here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dogboycast


End file.
